


Moments Before Dawn

by FactorialRabbits



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Whilst visiting Lothlorien, Elrond and Celebrian steal a few moments for themselves.





	Moments Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MEM. Prompts: 'Behind Closed Doors' (B7), 'When They Visit Lothlorien' (O67), 'early/skyline/almost/mask' (N42)

Early in the morning, before the stars are gone, they meet beneath the bowers of the Mallorn trees. 

Calloused, gentle hands stroke sensually over dappled arms and elegant neck to cup her face, drawing lines of tenderness. 

Other hands run over sheer robes, tracing inwards along his hips, and up - two fingers each side of his spine. He leans his face to hers.

She twists long fingers into longer hair, and cements a longing kiss into place.

There is almost, never quite, enough time, whether at home or away; dawn creeps over the skyline, and masks slip back into place.


End file.
